L'amour ne suffit pas
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Parce que l'amour n'est pas suffisant. S'il l'était cela ce saurait. S'il l'était, nous ne serions pas là, l'un en face de l'autre dans ce bar moldu. S'il l'était, peut-être aurions-nous pu être heureux...


Bonjour ! 8D.

Je vous présente mon nouvel OS, fort court, que j'ai écris alors qu'une flemme intersidéral m'empêchait de faire mes devoirs ! J'espère que vous aimerez, bien qu'il soit court et assez simple. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrez à le lire.

Merci à Dairy's Scribenpenne d'avoir relu et corrigé mon OS et à Cha Darcy ainsi qu'à Levanah qui ont bien accepté de lire cet OS avant que je le publie !

**Résumé :** Parce que l'amour n'est pas suffisant. S'il l'était cela ce saurait. S'il l'était, nous ne serions pas là, l'un en face de l'autre dans ce bar moldu. S'il l'était, peut-être aurions-nous pu être heureux...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_**L'amour ca ne suffit pas.**_

– L'amour se suffit à lui-même !  
– Et moi, je pense que rien ne suffit à l'amour !  
Claudel (Paul)

Ca n'a jamais été suffisant.

Je le regarde. Il est en face de moi, encore toujours aussi beau que la première fois que je l'ai vu avec sa tâche de chocolat sur le nez qui se mélangaient avec ses tâches de rousseur. On a jamais vraiment réussi à se comprendre malgrè le fait que nous avons passé toute notre adolescence ensemble. Nous en avons affronté des choses tous les deux. Nous avons pleuré ensemble ou séparement. On s'est hurlé dessus, réconcilié... On s'est battu l'un avec l'autre ou l'un contre l'autre. Avec le temps, nous avons grandi et nos sentiments aussi. Notre histoire d'amitié est devenue une histoire d'amour. Tout le monde semblait le savoir autour de nous. Tout le monde nous le disait qu'on était _fait pour s'aimer_.

Mais parfois l'amour ne suffit pas.

-Quand tu es sorti avec Lavande j'ai cru... J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait... Tu n'étais plus là, avec moi. Tu étais avec elle. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris combien je pouvais t'aimer, combien tu pouvais être essentiel à ma vie. Parfois, je mangeais des chocogrenouilles et je regardais toujours derrière mon épaule pour voir ton air penaud lorsque tu m'en demanderais une. La gourmandise... Est-ce son goût que tu allais chercher tout au fond de sa bouche ? Avait-elle un meilleur goût que moi ? Plus sucré, plus farlfelu ?

Il est silencieux. Ses grandes mains entourent son chocolat chaud qui fument doucement. J'ai envie de lui dire de faire attention qu'il va se brûler. Mais ce n'est plus à moi de lui dire ca.

Nous sommes dans un bar moldu. C'est moi qui est choisi ce lieu parce qu'il est neutre. Chez nous, enfin, chez _lui_, tout aurait été trop vite, nous aurions crié, j'aurais fini en larmes et il serait parti en claquant la porte pour se réfugier chez Harry. Et nous n'aurions pas avancé. Pourtant on le doit. Avancer. Mais devoir et envie n'ont jamais su se conjuguer.

-Elle... Son goût était fade. Tellement fade. Surtout après notre premier baiser. Tu te souviens ? Tu étais si belle... Les cheveux dans un désordre gigantesque, les lèvres rouges sang comme celui qui était sur tes vêtements, tes yeux pleins de larmes, de rage et... D'envie de vivre. Et puis tu semblais tellement heureuse. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu te souviens ? On s'est sauté dessus. Et là, son goût m'a paru plus fade que jamais. Tu es piquante. Salé aussi. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le salée sauf dans ta bouche. Tu as toujours tout changé. Je n'aimais pas les yeux marrons, pourtant si je bois tant de chocolat c'est parce que je recherche leur couleur dans le brun du cacao. J'ai toujours aimé les choses ordonnées et qui ont une logique, tes cheveux n'en ont aucune. Tu as bouleversé tout mon univers. Je pensais avoir besoin d'une femme qui me ferait sentir meilleur et qui chasserait mon sentiment d'infériorité mais... A côté de toi, je me sentais si petit, si... con. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas à ta hauteur, Hermione.

Ne pas pleurer.

Que puis-je lui dire ? Que moi aussi, je lui en ai voulu parfois de ne pas pouvoir me suivre dans mes conversations intellectuelles ? Que j'ai toujours su qu'il se sentait mal à mes côtés mais que je ne disais rien par peur de le perdre ? Que j'ai été égoïste ? Merci pour tout ce que tu viens de dire, merci pour l'amour qu'il a dans ton regard, merci pour me faire sentir si grande et si femme...

Mon café a refroidi. Le café est ma boisson fétiche. J'en bois environ une cafetière par jour pour pouvoir tenir le rythme de la fac et de toute ma vie. Je ne me laisse jamais le temps de me poser. Enfin si je le faisais avant. C'était Ron qui me forcait à le faire au début. J'étais sur la table de notre cuisine, une pomme dans un coin et ma tasse de café à porter de main, le nez dans mes livres. Il rentrait et fermait délicatement la porte. Il se faufilait derrière moi, je souriais parce que ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais entendu mais lui pensait me surprendre. Il posait ses mains devant mes yeux et je soufflais son prénom. Je lui sautais dessus et il m'emmenait. Loin. Loin de tous les soucis, de ma vie stressante. On partait un week end tous les deux et on passait trop temps à rire. Je ne buvais pas une goutte de café pendant deux jours.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans ma tasse. Je donnerais tout pour revivre un seul de ces moments.

-Pardonne-moi.

Il relève la tête.

-J'ai été égoïste. J'aurais dû le voir, le sentir... Je suis tellement désolée Ron. Mais rien n'est perdu, on peut tout recommencer... Laisse-nous une seconde chance. Je ne vais pas aller à ce stage aux Etats-Unis. Je vais arrêter mes études. On va se marier, je vais te faire des enfants, je m'en occuperais... Je... Je t'en prie je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Les larmes brillent dans mes yeux et il ferme les siens. Il n'a jamais supporté de me voir pleurer.

-Hermione Granger en femme à la maison ca n'existe pas. Ce ne serait plus Hermione Granger et tu le sais, Mione. C'est fini. On en a passé des secondes chances mais... Aucun de nous ne pourra changer.

Je déglutis péniblement. Oui il a raison. Je ne survivrais pas à cette vie. Pourtant pour lui, j'aurais essayé... J'aurais tout fait pour lui.

-Comment..., je laisse échapper un sanglot, comment on en est arrivé là Ron ? On s'aime tellement tous les deux... On s'était pourtant dit que ce serait pour toujours, non ?

-Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas.

Je ne comprends pas le regard d'adulte qu'il pose sur moi et sur mes larmes. A-t-il tant grandi ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Ai-je tant raté de lui ces cinq dernières années ? Il pose une main sur ma joue et mes yeux sont pleins d'espoir alors que les siens sont remplis de résignation. Je pleure. Il pleure aussi. Il m'aime. Je l'aime. On s'aime. Mais c'est fini. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Se quitter, apprendre à vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Je dois rejoindre mon nouvel appartement si vide et si froid ? Je dois... Je ne peux pas croire que la vie soit si cruelle.

-Tu m'oublieras jamais, hein ? J'aurai toujours une place dans ton coeur ?

Son front se plisse et une nouvelle ride apparaît. Je suis qu'une sale égoïste.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

Il se lève. Sa chaise grince sur le carrelage. Il pose tendrement ses lèvres sur mon front. Il y reste quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de bonheur. Il a les lèvres si douces... Et puis il se détache de moi avec difficulté et s'enfuit sans se retourner. J'ai envie de crier, de lui courir après, d'hurler, de lui dire que je l'aime, de le frapper, de le caresser, de l'aimer encore de toutes mes forces... J'ai envie qu'il revienne. Mais il ne le fera pas. Je baisse les yeux et je vois le noir de mon café s'agiter alors que mes larmes tombent dedans.

Je vais devoir augmenter ma consomation de café.


End file.
